The present invention relates generally to traffic warning or directional markers, and more particularly, an apparatus and method for rapidly deploying traffic warning or directional markers on a roadway.
Roadway hazards, such as debris, unpredictably stopped vehicles, automobile accidents, and construction, pose a threat to both drivers, and roadway management personnel. This is especially true on roads that have high speed limits and are heavily used by the motoring public. Roadway hazards often emerge suddenly and unexpectedly; forcing drivers to react dangerously and causing great risk to roadway management personnel, such as maintenance, construction or law enforcement workers.
A variety of warning systems have been devised to mitigate the dangers to both drivers and roadway management personnel. The two most commonly used traffic warning devices are traffic safety markers, such as cones or barrels, and warning lights mounted to a motor vehicle. Both of these devices are widely used to warn drivers and route traffic around temporary impending hazards.
Traffic safety markers, such as cones or barrels, are highly visible and can be placed on a roadway significantly ahead of a hazard to efficiently direct traffic around the hazard. Placement of the traffic safety markers, however, is often hazardous in itself, especially on high-speed, busy roadways, such as interstate freeways, where manual placement creates a risk of personal injury, and may take valuable time away from attending to accidents. Some traffic safety markers can be placed in a line on the roadway by use of automated deployment devices mounted to a vehicle, but the physical size and slowness of these devices make them impractical for temporary localized roadway hazards.
Warning lights mounted to maintenance, construction and law enforcement vehicles allow roadway management personnel to warn drivers and direct traffic around localized roadway hazards without risking personal injury. These devices, however, provide warning only in the immediate vicinity of the vehicle they are mounted to, and can only be placed significantly ahead of an impending hazard by placing a vehicle away from the site of the hazard.